


Christmas Special Requests

by YandereKun (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereKun
Summary: I wanna do a 25 days of Christmas thing with yandere characters. I just need your help for some ideas and characters to use.





	Christmas Special Requests

     So, I wanna do a Christmas Special for December. 25 prompts for 25 days. I wanted to leave the prompts and characters up to you all. After all, I appreciate you guys for hanging on while I went through my writer's ruts and disappeared for a Month or two.

 

PROMPT INFO:

     I have only 25 spots open. First 25 prompts, unless otherwise said, will be accepted.

     Prompts will be around 700 words unless I get carried away and fall in love with the idea. In which case, there may be more words to it.

     All the prompts will have either a winter or Christmas vibe. Such as Christmas lights being up or it is snowing outside.

     Prompts will be posted on their corresponding date in December. If I say your day one, then December First is when your prompt will be posted to the Christmas Special book I'll have set up.

     I will not write certain prompts including things such as scat play, waterworks, incest, vore and underage topics. I don't feel comfortable with those.

 

     PLEASE FORMAT YOUR PROMPTS LIKE THIS:

     CHARACTER

     SPECIFIC KINKS TO BE FILLED : PROMPT

     ANY EXTRA INFO

 

     An example:

     Batman

     Kidnapping, Bondage : Batman flies through the city at night when he suddenly sees S/O. He becomes infatuated immediately and kidnaps them.

     No sex, just some sexy dialogue. Male S/O. Hinted non/con.

 

 

     Thank you. Hopefully, with your help, this will be a success.


End file.
